


Like a Drug

by water_dragon213



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Addiction, Character Study?, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idk how to properly tag this, Sadism, Speed Force, death was mentioned as well, sex was hinted, speedsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_dragon213/pseuds/water_dragon213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What speedsters have to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Drug

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I got everything wrong. Which I might've, since I haven't seen any of the second season. But I just kinda wrote it, so, yeah.

They didn’t know how to stop. None of them. They just knew they wanted- _ needed  _ more of it. The way it bled through their veins, through their  _ souls. _ The way time seemed to stop and they felt like they could stay that way  _ forever. _

 

The first would say it  _ was _ him. That he was  _ born  _ to have it, to use it, to master it. He would fight tooth and nail to keep it to himself, to hold on to the  _ exhilaration  _ of using it. Once he unlocked it, he feared it, but now he’s happily a part of it all. Of something greater than what his life was before.

 

The alternate one would say it’s a gift given to him. One that he would  _ cherish _ , and love with his whole being. When it was ripped from him,  _ every part of him _ mourned it. He felt  _ wrong  _ without it. He was focused on getting his world back to him.

 

The hunter would say it  _ belonged _ to him. He tore it from others, reveling in both their screams and the more power he gained. Power to do what he wanted, whenever he pleased. He never gave a reason, other than that he had to  _ kill _ whoever else it was shared to, to have it to himself.

 

The traveller would say he  _ earned _ it. He was  _ better _ than the rest. He didn’t deserve what life handed him, but he fought to overcome it. He dug himself through hell to steal it back, to get a firmer grip on his  _ prize.  _

 

They had lifes, loved ones, but none of them would compare to the beauty of what they unfortunately shared. Yes, they took breaks, or was forced away, but they always came back. Maybe not majorly, as most of them had a title to pass on, but it was the little things. Light runs around their city, pleasure, just to make that test finish just a little faster. They would say it was apart of them, and they wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
